


Her other half

by CanaryCorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone’s gay, F/F, Happy Ending, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryCorp/pseuds/CanaryCorp
Summary: Imra is tired of dealing with Mon-El and she finds her happy place in Gayle, who has a soft spot for her.





	Her other half

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically Psiturn, cause Imra deserves better and Psi could make her happy.  
> Also minor Supercorp and Agentreign  
> Both Psi and Reign deserve a redemption arc

She didn’t know how she ended up there, in front of her cell again, but after being disappointed by her idol she didn’t know what to do. 

Yes, her marriage with Mon-El wasn’t the best, she knew he wasn’t the love of her life, her soulmate, her other half... but after seven years together she cared about him a lot and she grew to love him. Seeing him and Supergirl flirt with each other in front of her had hurt. They got married for political reasons and if he decided to leave her everything could start falling apart.

She looked up to Kara, she was amazing and she had been so excited to meet her. Imra knew it had only been a few months for her since Mon-El had to leave Earth but she didn’t expected Supergirl to be a home wrecker. 

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard her. 

“Long time no see, Matilda” Psi was looking at her with a smirk from inside of her cell. She had to admit she has missed the nickname. 

“I-I’ve been busy” Psi chuckled. 

“I don’t doubt it, and what are you doing here exactly?” She tilted her head, looking down at Imra with those beautiful eyes of her. The blonde was right in front of her and Imra felt intimidated. She knew Psi couldn’t hurt her with that thing still on her head, but deep down she knew it wasn’t because of that. 

“I d-don’t know” She couldn’t stop the stuttering. “I r-really don’t k-know” Imra sight. 

“You okey there, Matilda?” her voice was filled with concern as she tried to reach her only to be stopped by the glass. 

“No” She admitted in a low whisper and suddenly everything came crushing down and Imra felt like she was suffocating.  
She leaned against the glass as her legs failed her and ended up on the floor, hugging herself and crying. 

Gayle drop to her knees next to Imra worried about the petite brunette. She felt a connexion with the girl since their mission together and seeing her like that didn’t sit well with her. 

Everyone thought she was a stone cold bitch, but that wasn’t exactly true. She knew Imra made sure she was getting a better treatment when they came back from Fort Rozz. She had a lot of time to think, being by herself most of the time in that cell and all, and she had catch herself thinking about the brunette with those blue eyes quite a few times. 

She also knew Imra had visited her a couple of times, but always when she thought the villain was asleep. 

“Breathe, Matilda, breathe” She put her hand against the glass wall where Imra’s head was. She wanted nothing more than to get out of that cell and confort the girl. She didn’t know what had happened to her but she intended to make the responsible for those tears pay. 

After a few minutes the smaller girl started to calm down. Her eyes and nose were a little red and puffed. 

“My name is I-Imra” She said with a shaky voice. 

“I know, I just like the nickname, it suits you” Gayle wanted to say that it was special too, but stopped herself before she could overwhelmed the other girl. “My name is Gayle” 

Imra smile a little at that. “I know” 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Gayle said with a soft voice. 

“He is in love with her” Imra said staring at the floor. 

Her, she didn’t need more information, she knew who Imra was talking about. The boy with that pathetic red suit had been following Supergirl around since he came back. Gayle had listened a lot about him, guards and other agents didn’t like him, and who could blame them? He was no hero. 

“I’m sorry” She really was, Imra deserved so much better. And Supergirl? Well, she didn’t like her but she thought the kryptonian had feelings for the Luthor woman. Maybe she was wrong. 

For a secret organization there was a lot of gossips, bets and rumors going around and of course Gayle knew all about them. The one with a Super being in love with a Luthor was her favorite along with the redhead agent falling for the WorldKiller. 

“I just feel so stupid” Imra buried her head in her hands. 

“You’re not, he’s the stupid one” Gayle reassured her. Imra finally looked up at her. 

“Thank you...and I’m sorry I don’t know why I came here” 

“Don’t worry, you needed a escape and this is actually a good place to hide. Also I know you visit me sometimes when you think I won’t notice it” Imra blushed at Gayle’s statement. 

“Sorry” 

“Don’t be, but next time you could talk to me, it can get lonely in here” She admitted. 

“I will” Imra promised with a small laugh. She started to get up and Gayle followed her with her right hand still pressed against the glass.  
Imra put her hand there too, and tried to imagine how would it feel if she could actually touch her. She could have used a hug in that moment. 

“I need to go now, but I feel better, thank you Gayle” 

“Bye Imra” It was the first time she called her by her real name and she smiled while retracting her hand. 

Gayle watched her walk away with a warm feeling in her chest. 

————————

She visited her as she promised, almost every day. They would talk about anything and everything for hours and didn’t get tired. It made Gayle happy, the smaller girl was rapidly gaining a place in her heart. 

Imra enjoyed their time together too. Thanks to her she ended up talking with Supergirl about the messy situation they were in. Kara promised her that she saw Mon-El as just a friend, and apologized to her for the little banter between them. Since then the kryptonian tried to keep her distance, but that didn’t stop her husband.

They had to go back to the future but he didn’t want to. She didn’t know what to do about it, and that was the only thing she couldn’t talk with Gayle. They were friends now and she was going to miss her and she knew the blonde would too.  
She had succeeded on making the scary Psi smile a few times and if she told her about her departure things would change and she didn’t want that, not when they still had a week. 

They were playing chess, Imra using her powers to move Gayle’s pieces since she couldn’t do it herself. 

“Checkmate!!” Exclaimed the blonde, throwing her arms in the air. Imra was distracted and Gayle knew it, the smaller girl was better than her at this game. “What it is?” 

“He asked me for a divorce” She said looking at the chessboard intensely. 

“What are you going to do?” Gayle asked slowly, trying to not sound excited, even if he was an asshole the guy was important to Imra. 

“What options do I have? It was an arranged marriage but we were both okey with it, now he’s not, I won’t force him” 

“And the future?” Gayle asked with a frown. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew they would have to go back at some point, but Imra hadn’t mention anything so she tried to not think about it. 

“Worst case scenario? A war” They both gulped. 

“He is selfish” 

“I know” 

“You deserve better” 

No response. 

“Kara doesn’t want to be with him, I heard she fixed her problems with the Luthor, I think they had a date the other day” 

“I didn’t took you as the gossip type” Gayle chuckled. 

“I told you before, I get bored, I need some entertainment” 

“In that case I will inform you that Kara and Lena had indeed a date, and she told me it went great” 

“You two are friends now?” The blonde asked. 

“Jealous?” Imra raised an eyebrow. 

“Should I?” Gayle retorted. 

“No, you know you’re my favorite blonde” Gayle blushed at that and Imra couldn’t stop her laughter at seeing her friend so flustered. 

“Good, you’re my favorite too” And they both smiled at each other. 

——————

“Hey, Saturn Girl” Said Gayle happily when she saw Imra approaching her in her suit. She couldn’t help but to stare a little, the brunette was definitely hot. All of those thoughts went away the moment she saw her somber face. 

“It’s everything alright?” She asked concerned.

“I’m going back to the future” 

“Now?” She could feel her chest tightening.

“Yes” Imra couldn’t even look at the other woman, she didn’t want to start crying again. 

“Oh o-okey, I-I’ll miss you” She said, her voice breaking a little. She pressed herself into the glass wall and Imra did the same, forehead against forehead. 

“Me too...I’ll come back and I’ll get you out of here, I promise” She was so sad. Now that her and Mon-El were over she could have focused on her feelings for the not so evil blonde, but instead she had to go back to her time and fix the mess they caused. 

Imra found herself looking at Gayle’s lips, just like she did months ago on their mission. They looked so kisseable...Suddenly the cell started to open. Imra didn’t think twice before throwing herself into Gayle arms, hugging her tight and hiding her face on the blonde’s neck.

Gayle reciprocated the hug, she had been wanting to do that for so long. She could feel Imra’s breath against the skin of her neck and she felt safe for the first time since they brought her to the DEO. 

They wanted to stay like that forever, in each other arms, but that couldn’t be. Imra was the first one to walk away, leaving a lingering kiss on the taller girl’s neck. She left the cell without looking back because she knew she would want to go back to her.  
Gayle was stunned, touching the spot where Imra had kissed her and she didn’t even notice the glass closing again. She felt a tear running down her face and knew that there were a lot more coming. 

Imra found Alex at the end of the corridor. 

“Thank you for that” She knew she was the one who opened Psi’s cell. 

Alex nodded. “They’re not monsters” She said while looking at the next cell, Reign was inside, with the kryptonite device visible on her chest and looking at Alex like a lost puppy. 

Imra took Alex’s hand in hers and gave her a small squeeze. The agent gave her one in return.

“Keep an eye on her please” She didn’t want to leave Gayle all alone in here. 

“I promise I will” With that she felt a little better and removed her hand, she didn’t want to make Alex uncomfortable.

Supergirl was waiting for her at their ship, ignoring something Mon-El was trying to tell her. The hero’s eyes were on Lena, who was saying goodbye to Brainy, the two geniuses had become good friends. Kara looked at Lena with so much love that Imra couldn’t understand why her ex-husband was staying when he obviously had no chance with the superhero. 

“Good bye Imra, I hope I’ll see you again” Supergirl said and hugged her. “Are you sure you can’t make him go back?” The kryptonian whispered into her hear and she laughed. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing” They might not be together but he was supposed to help her save the future.

After all the goodbyes she looked at him trying to give him one last chance but he was busy looking jealously at Lena who was being hugged by Kara from behind and the blonde was planting a kiss on the CEO’s shoulder. 

The doors closed and she took her place on the ship. She could do it, save the future then save her girl. She wasn’t exactly hers but she was going to come back and win Gayle’s heart.

The thing she didn’t know was that she already had it. 

———————

It has been months since she last saw Imra and they didn’t know anything about them.  
Gayle had cry herself to sleep a couple of times, she missed the brunette girl so much it hurt. 

The redhead had visited her in those months, they didn’t talk a lot but she made sure everything was okay. 

She had lost it one time. She had saw him with the stupid suit and the blue cape complaining about something and she throw herself into the glass wall she almost got through but they quickly put her down. 

The redhead brought her into another cell that night. The WorldKiller was in there and she looked confused at her. 

“Keep each other company” The agent told them. Gayle saw her put her hand on Reign cheek and stroking her affectionately. When the WorldKiller leaned into the agent’s touch the blonde looked away. She didn’t want to interrupt such an intimate moment, she wished Imra was there too. 

She left them alone, green and blue glowing in the dark. 

The spent a few nights together, they never talked but they both appreciated the other’s presence. 

———————

One day Alex came looking for her and took her out of her cell with the excuse that Supergirl needed her with another mission. She frowned when she led her into an unknown room, she was about to ask when she saw her. 

Those blue eyes looking adoringly at her, she was smiling so hard with those plump lips. She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She couldn’t believe it. 

“You’re here” She finally said in a whisper. She didn’t want her to disappear even if it was just a dream she didn’t want to wake up. 

“I promised you I would come back to you” Imra told her. 

Gayle couldn’t stand it any longer and run to the smaller girl, grabbing her face between her hands, she looked into those eyes for consent. Imra answered by leaning in and their lips finally touched. 

They both felt like crying, they had thought about that moment for months and it was finally happening. 

Imra’s lips were so soft, better than Gayle had dreamed of. Imra felt the taller girl’s tongue asking for entrance and she let her pressing herself into the other girl even more. 

They had to stop at some point because they both needed to breathe, but they didn’t let go. Looking at each other’s eyes and smiling like two idiots in love. 

Alex had left the room the moment she saw what was coming, wanting to give them some privacy.

“I missed you, Matilda, so so much” Gayle confessed. Imra felt like she could cry just listening to her nickname. 

“Me too, baby, I tried to come as fast as I could” 

“Baby? I like it” Gayle’s heart melting at the pet name. 

“Good. Cause I’m gonna be calling you that a lot” They both laughed and hugged each other. Gayle lifting her up a little, they were finally together and Imra wouldn’t let anything nor anyone to separate them again. 

———————

“Are you ready baby?” 

“Always” 

They were going back to the future, together this time. Imra was able to convince the DEO about Psi being good now and she was going to help The Legion as a part of their team. 

Alex had helped a lot and they were both grateful for that. The redhead and The WorldKiller were happy, they had found a way to balance Sam and Reign, both parts falling for the agent. She helped Supergirl on her missions, being the hero Samantha always wanted to be. 

Having another superhero gave Kara more time to spend with her wife. A Super and a Luthor, who would have thought? 

“I love you” 

“I love you more, Matilda” 

Imra smiled, she has finally found her other half.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this being mad at Kara but I’m Supercorp trash so everything ended up well 
> 
> PS: Mon-El disappeared, I don’t know where he is now, who cares anyway


End file.
